The Novelist and the Musician
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Its been 3 years since Seiji confessed to Shizuku and the two are now attending separate colleges. But will they be able to handle the stresses of teenage life and what experiences will they have on the road to their future? Studio Ghibli, Whisper of the heart, Shizuku x Seiji
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 years since that day; since Seiji had confessed his love to Shizuku while they watched the sun rise over the foggy city. That day with the early morning bike ride to a romantic destination. Now they were both attending separate college's to pursue their careers. They had promised to reach their goals to show how hard they were willing to try.

Shizuku now in her late teens and still the wallflower (who still didn't know how cute she really was) had become even more of a nerd that in her youth. She was taking an English literature class for her writing career and a music course to coach her voice.

Many boys in her class and other students had complimented her looks; but she had turned each one down as she only had eyes for her middle school cutie. Before he knew it she had become a heartbreaker to all men.

Seiji was attending a separate college that was a moderate distance between hers; luckily he could take his Motorbike to meet her. His grandpa had pointed out that he had become a looker since his childhood. Many girls had shown interest and he even had his own fan club; but his heart and eyes always roamed towards Shizuku...she was his cute little nerd

Under influence from her and his grandpa he had taken up woodwork to make Violins and other items for when he married Shizuku. By learning this trade they could save money on making furniture. He was also taking music so he could improve his already talented skill on playing the violin.

Her sister was now living alone in her own apartment and had a roommate named Marin who she was in a relationship with. The two were very happy and had adorable arguments that ended in cuddles or sex.

Her mother had been quite shocked when her eldest daughter came out as a lesbian but she had supported her and simply asked her if she was happy. From there it had been good and she brought them cake or stopped by for tea sometimes.

Her father however had said nothing but disappointment was all over him that day. He hadn't spoken to her for a while now but she had said that it was her life not his. But it still hurt knowing he was only rejecting her due to her sexuality.

 _ **Now**_

Shizuku was sat at a table quietly watching the clouds roll by; she was in the library researching horror for her next assignment. The teacher had told them to write a ghost story based on raw emotion.

Other students would probably write a horror but she wanted to do a sad ghost story based on the sad story of a person. They were rare yes but all the more real and emotional; and she felt confident in what she could do.

Her classes were over for the day but she wanted to get a head start in her work so she could get it done faster. If she left it too late or got distracted she would have to crash cram it and make a mess of it.

Suddenly she felt her phone buzz in her pocket; she already knew who it was without guessing. It had become instinct now so she never had to guess who it was.

 _I thought you wanted to see me today; or was I mistaken?-Seiji x_

Shizuku smiled to herself in amusement; despite being used to her nerdiness by now he still teased her a little. But because he had patience he was pretty much used to her running late sometimes. She quickly typed him a message before getting up and clearing her things away.

 _On my way now sorry xx_

 _Your worth waiting for-Seiji x_

Shizuku blushed fondly and her heart filled with love; no matter how long she made him wait, no matter how far apart they were, No matter what came their way; they would always want each other.

She packed away her books and writing materials and stuck them in her satchel. She then walked towards the exit quickly not wanting to make him wait any longer. As she reached the stairs she ran to make up for lost time.

As she reached the doorway to outside she tidied herself up a bit and checked her hair. The last thing she wanted was to look like a scruff when seeing her boyfriend. People would state and she would feel humiliated.

"Seiji?!" she called out quickly as she reached outside. He was nowhere to be seen; had he gotten tired of waiting and gone inside to look for her?

Suddenly she felt an arm place itself on her head "You got some explaining to do Shizuku" Seiji said firmly his tone teasing.

Shizuku sighed crossly "I know; but I wanted to get a head start on my work" she explained firmly. Getting good grades and passing her class was just as important to her as her studies; even if it was a pain in the ass.

Seiji frowned crossly "You could ask me on a study date so we could spend time together" he scolded.

Shizuku blushed; she had never really thought about doing that as it seemed more practical to do it while at college. How would she be able to study at his house? Wouldn't he just flirt and annoy her?

"Is that a no then?" Seiji sighed crossly. He really loved Shizuku but he wanted to spend more time with her in any way possible. It was hard enough studying at separate college's and living apart.

"I didn't say that!" Shizuku snapped crossly. She then blushed and covered her face shyly feeling like an idiot.

Seiji went quiet and smiled fondly; she really was adorable when she was mad and embarrassed. It made him all the more glad he had confessed when he did.

He then lowered his arm off her head and onto her shoulder. He then pulled her close and tightened his grip. She smelled like fresh air and shampoo; it was really nice.

"I'm glad to see you; I was thinking about you all day" he said quietly in her ear. Even while working in the woodwork room his mind had been on that day when she sang for him.

Shizuku smiled and gently gripped his arm fondly; he was a tease but she was happy to see him. If he wasn't in her life she would be so unhappy that she wouldn't be able to bare it any more. "I missed you too Seiji" she said tenderly her eyes gentle and filled with love.

Seiji then tilted her chin with his hand turning her face towards his; without hesitating he kissed her tenderly. She tasted just as sweet as ever; like honey and sugar mixed together.

Shizuku blushed wildly her eyes widening; she hadn't expected him to be this bold today. I mean she was used to him being affectionate but he wasn't usually this driven.

Eventually he pulled away slowly and smiled in amusement "You still taste delicious" he said fondly his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Shizuku went silent her mind blown by his seduction methods; he was the dream guy who teased you like hell but was secretly a charmer. God she was a lucky woman and she would never forget it.

"Can we get ice cream now?" she asked quietly her eyes twinkling cutely. She had gotten warm in the library and needed some relief.

Seiji smiled and lead her along gently his arm still around her shoulder "Only if I get to eat yours" he teased fondly.


	2. C2: Distant love

**I have finally updated; sorry it took me so long :P**

 **Its not too long but its short and sweet; will try and make it longer in the future.**

 **Please review with your thoughts on this latest chapter :)**

 **PM me with ideas for future ones and I will try and takes notes plus leave a kudos for your ideas**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Seiji and Shizuku walked down the road hand in hand together quietly. The sun beamed down on them heating their backs as they walked. They were glad today was sunny; they weren't exactly dressed for any unpleasant weather.

The odd car drove by but not many; it was quiet today and not many people were out. It was very peaceful but they liked that; plus it meant they wouldn't run into any of their classmates. They both mentally cringed at the idea of any of their high school classmates bumping into them and jeering about them being a couple.

"Is is this hot in Italy?" she asked curiously. She had heard that the temperatures were similar but not by a large amount. However people were always singing in the morning and the air was very fresh; as was the food and the people were very cultured.

Seiji chuckled "A bit hotter; the humidity is stronger there than it is Japan" he explained awkwardly. He had an electric fan in his apartment and an AC; god knows he needed it in that heat.

He really wanted Shizuku to see to some day; to walk her down the alleyways, to eat food with her and to show her all the violin places. He could just imagine the look of wonder on her face.

"Guess it's a relief to be home then" Shizuku said fondly. She had missed him; so god damn much. The only thing they had for contact was the odd phone call, letters, email and these visits.

Seiji squeezed her hand gently and gazed into her eyes fondly. While any girl could throw themselves at her; he only wanted her. She was quirky, funny, her temper was adorable, she was a dreamer, creative, easy to mess with and her heart was full of raw emotion. He had loved her since day one; and all these years later she still made his heart race.

He wanted her to become his wife someday; it would take a while but they would get there. They would live by the ocean far away; him being a violin maker or player and would be praised by many.

She would be a writer and/or a singer with plenty of fans who would admire her work. People would be jealous that she was his; but he would simply enjoy being able to brag that he had someone so precious to him.

"Will you visit your grandpa? He's getting on in years now" Shizuku said worriedly. While he had been away she had stayed close to his grandpa. He was getting frail in years and Seiji was written in his will to legally inherit the shop. He was still kind and gentle; but was bed ridden and getting frail. She had a bad feeling that he would pass away in the near future.

It saddened her to think so; he was such a kind old man and he always reassured her when she was down. He helped boost her spirit and gave her confidence in her abilities. She would never have taken on English literature in college if not for him; because he gave her confidence that she could do it.

Seiji nodded; he loved his grandpa dearly a nd knew he wanted him to marry Shizuku. He knew his grandpa loved Shizuku and the shop; so he would never give them up. He would help out with it when he was in Japan but would have his parents help keep it going when he was away; it would be a shame to get rid of it.

"Thanks for looking after him while I was away" he said gratefully stroking her fingers in his hand. His mother had told him how Shizuku would help feed, bathe and take care of his grandpa. They would have long conversations and she would share with him her story ideas for the future.

They had already come to see Shizuku as a daughter figure and his mother often asked when they would be getting married. This became awkward for them as he had already asked Shizuku 5 years previously. However she had asked that they wait until they had finished college and were at least 19 when he proposed.

Shizuku smiled fondly "I care about him as much as you do Seiji. How could I not?" she said gently. Her own grandparents had passed away some time ago; but she still had aunts and uncles who were still living. Mr Nishi had become something like a surrogate grandfather to her and she cared for him a great deal.

Seiji kissed her forehead affectionately. Her heart never stopped growing to the point if you split it open; pools of love would pour out. "I love you Shizuku" he said tenderly.

Shizuku grinned cheekily "Stop being so mushy; you'll make me cry" she teased affectionately. The ways he showed that he loved her were endless; they were yet to have sex but that could wait. After all; they had been rather busy with their work at the minute but they had planned for it to happen when she visited Italy.

Seiji laughed at her comment; yep she was the perfect woman for him. Her personality was so outspoken that she stood out from all the rest. "So have you written any good works while I've been away? I know you have your creative geod to help you" Seiji asked curiously.

Back when she wrote her first book; Mr Nishi had given her a goed to help her develop herself. Even to this day she treasured it and kept it on the window ledge of her apartment; shining in the light.

Shizuku blushed awkwardly. She had been working all week on her ghost story paperwork for class. However it wasn't ready yet and was still in rough stages. "I...um...kinda..." she stammered nervously. She didn't really like the work yet; but when it was done she planned on Mr Nishi and Seiji being the first ones to read it.

"I can't be your creative flow is broken?" Seiji asked half joking. If she truly had lost her flow that it would be a first for him. Her ideas were endless and she was always taking notes of new stories. Her notebook was overflowing with story ideas and blueprints; it was quite enviable.

Shizuku shook her head "No...It's just...it's not anything big. Just some old ghost story for class" she explained shyly. It wasn't something she was used to writing about; but she liked pushing herself with new ideas.

Seiji's eyes widened in surprise "So your writing ghost stories now?! That's amazing Shizuku!" he cried happily. In the past she only ever wrote fantasy stories about imaginary worlds and different universes. Now she was writing horror stories and romance?! What a complete twist of events.

Shizuku blushed profusely and looked away. God he knew exactly what to say in order to get her heart beating. "I...I want you to read it. Once I'm done I want you and your grandpa to read it" Shizuku stammered shyly.

She remembered the first time she had written that book. How upset and emotional she had been about it. That day she had finished 3 bowls of ramen to ease her worries and then some tea. Now her confidence had boosted and she had a laptop to do her works on. She was able to proof read and edit them so they looked better.

Seiji hugged her tightly catching her off guard. The fact that she was sharing her work with him; something that was very important to her meant a lot. She had always been self conscious about her writing; even all these years later. But she put her trust in him to tell her that she had done well.

"When you do; it had better be at a ramen shop" Seiji said firmly. Her books were so full of raw emotion that he always needed Ramen to calm him down afterward. But it just went to show how good a writer she was; that her words could move his emotions so easily.

"Deal" she agreed. Of all the people she relied on for advice or approval; Seiji and her best friend Yuko were above the highest. They always reassured her on her work and helped add things to it. They gave constructive criticism but held her work in the highest ideals.

They stood in the sunlight holding each other. His face buried in her soft brown hair and his arms wrapped around her warm body. He could hold her forever and never want to let go; no matter who tried to come between them.

Shizuku blushed gently but smiled into his chest. She leaned on him gently her head pressed against his heart listening to every beat. He was so soothing and eased every worry she had; just like a teddy bear.

They still had yet to tell her parents about their relationship; her best friend Yuko and her sister Shiho knew. However they had promised not to tell anyone until they were ready to do so. However they were biting at the reigns till they officially came out as a couple and announced their engagement; the look of hope and eagerness in their eyes burning like fire.

But they had time; after 4 years it's not like they were going to break up. They were each other's first and last loves; they would want nobody else or even look at another. They would tell their families someday but not just yet. Because they had to get closer to their dreams and find the words to say it.


End file.
